Construction sites and other industrial job site locations are typically unsecured areas. Loss and theft of tools and other construction equipment is a common occurrence at such sites. For example, a job site may remain exposed to the threat of theft and/or vandalism at night. The tools and/or equipment at an industrial job site typically include very expensive power tools and construction materials. Theft of such items amounts to considerable losses and expenses. While contractors may utilize security guards or guard dogs to ensure the security of tools and other equipment at night, this is very expensive. Additionally, theft and/or vandalism may still occur during the day.
Contractors commonly utilize portable containers that house large numbers of tools and other equipment. For example, a contractor may utilize one or more metallic gang boxes. A contractor may attempt to prevent unauthorized access to the insides of containers to safeguard the tools and other equipment. For example, the contractor may utilize devices such as locks, chains, and/or straps to secure the containers. However, unauthorized individuals may still attempt to tamper with such devices during the day or night to gain access to the insides of the containers. Therefore, such devices do not guarantee the security of the containers. Additionally, a contractor may not be aware that attempted thefts have taken place.
In one method, a contractor utilizes sensors that detect when containers that house tools or other equipment are opened. One or more sensors may be wired together and communicate with an alarm system. However, since the sensors and the alarm system are wired, such systems are typically applicable only for indoor use. For example, multiple containers may be very far apart on a job site. In this case, long runs of wire are required to link all of the containers to the alarm system, which is very expensive. Additionally, the portable nature of the containers makes wired alarm systems difficult and time consuming to install.